Their Perfect Day
by hawaiihawk
Summary: 8059 - YamaGoku - 200 guests at their wedding ceremony? How will Gokudera ever make it through?
1. Jitters

*8059, TYL YamaGoku, reviews always welcomed.

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or it's characters.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gokudera opened the door just a crack and peeked out, one green eye peering out nervously before shutting the door quietly. He leaned his back against the door, closing his eyes. His knees felt weak, feeling like he could just faint dead away but he took a few deep breaths and regained his strength. He walked back towards the large window that overlooked the garden in the back of the building and began pacing back and forth. He just couldn't calm himself.

_That idiot! I can't believe him! _

He sat at the edge of the chair in the corner, burying his face into his hands, rubbing his eyes with the heels of his hands. He looked up as he heard the door open, voices from outside drifting in. They all sounded so happy, everyone seemed to be in good spirits and then the door closed. Gokudera's brow immediately furrowed into a deep frown aimed at the tall former baseball player turned mafia hitman who stood at the door.

"Wow, everyone's so excited!"

It took all of Gokudera's strength not to launch at the Rain Guardian and strangle him with his bare hands. He stood up slowly and walked up to the taller man, glaring up at him with the same intense look.

"I'm going to kill you."

"Ahaha, are you nervous Hayato?"

"Shut the hell up! I'm not doing it! No way! Not in front of all those people!

I can't believe you!"

Yamamoto scratched the back of his neck, trying to think of a way to explain. Dealing with Gokudera always required some thought, one slip could set him off and he wanted him calm and happy today. Things weren't looking good so far. He looked at the door and back at the silver-haired bomber who turned away from him with a huff, crossing his arms across his chest.

"You said I should invite some people."

"Yes, some! There's over two hundred people out there, you idiot!!"

"Aha, well, I invited all of the Guardians and then their subordinates wanted to come, and some of the allied families and then everyone wanted to bring a date and….We should be very honored that so many people wanted to come, huh?"

Yamamoto grinned widely, that same goofy grin that was always plastered on his face when they were younger. Gokudera didn't even turn around, he just kept his position at the window, pouting like a big spoiled child. After a moment, Yamamoto walked up behind him, wrapping his arms around those stubborn arms of his, leaning his chin down to Gokudera's shoulder.

"It's almost time you know."

"….."

The sound of the door opening made them both turn around, Gokudera still in Yamamoto's arms. Bianchi stood there, mouth partially opened, her light pink dress complimenting her hair perfectly. She wore a partial veil across her face, just for her brother's sake.

"Yamamoto Takeshi. Get out of here, you know you're not supposed to be in here."

"Aha, how old fashioned. Okay, then! See you soon, Hayato!"

Gokudera continued to stand there with arms crossed as he was released from the embrace, watching the Rain Guardian make his way to the door only to be pushed out forcibly by his older sister. He just shook his head, wanting to laugh a little but holding it in. Bianchi shut the door promptly and walked over to retrieve her brother's suit jacket from it's hanger, coming to him.

"Come on, Hayato. Time to get dressed."

Gokudera reluctantly let his arms down, sliding them into the dark jacket and shrugging it up onto his shoulders. He turned to face his sister who busied herself buttoning up the three buttons and pulling the sleeves down and straightening out his tie so he looked perfect. She walked over to retrieve a small plastic container from the mini-fridge in the room, popping it open as she walked toward him. She sniffed the flower, a red rose bud with a small spray of babies breath, adorned with a white ribbon. She smiled a little up at her brother as she worked to pin the boutonniere to his lapel.

"You look very handsome, Hayato."

Gokudera couldn't speak. His throat felt so dry and his stomach was doing flips. He wanted to throw up, faint, or run away. He was just too nervous, too nervous to be doing this in front of all these people! Why did he agree to this? Why did he leave that idiot in charge? _Dammit, dammit, dammit!! _Just when Gokudera was about to speak, about to tell his sister that he couldn't do this, the door opened yet again, Haru peeking her head in.

"Hahi, it's time to start!"

"Alright, we'll be right there."

Bianchi gave Haru a small smile, waiting until she closed the door. She gave her brother a small up and down look, straightening out his jacket one more time. She looked pleased that he would be making a good showing and she nodded. She walked to the door, expecting him to follow, turning back when she realized that he wasn't.

"Ready, Hayato?"


	2. The Ceremony Begins

Music started to play, a beautiful classic piece that Bianchi had picked out for the occasion, knowing that her brother would enjoy the melodious number. Gokudera glanced over to the back corner where the quartet played the song, two violins, a viola and a cello playing together in perfect harmony. He couldn't help but smile a little, it was just plain classy and he approved. He walked out from the side to meet Takeshi in the front, guests were taking their seats and quieting down. He barely glanced at the large crowd, his heart was racing as it was. He ran both hands through his hair, coming to Takeshi's side, taking in his full attire, his tall frame making his suit drape perfectly.

"Hayato, you look so nice, haha! Are you still nervous?"

"Shut-up! I never said that I was! And you're still not forgiven!"

"Haha, okay, okay."

Gokudera gritted his teeth, frowning hard as he was still pouting from before. He wondered how it was possible for Takeshi to smile even brighter but he was, he practically glowed with happiness. Gokudera's eyes drooped, it was hard to stay mad when looking at that face. His hands reached up and fixed the idiot's tie, tightening the knot. The guests had started to quiet down, as the officiant who was performing their ceremony had come into place. Gokudera glanced to his side, seeing Tsuna, his beloved Tenth, seated in the front row, flanked on both sides by the girls, Kyoko-chan on his left, Haru on his right. Bianchi was seated next to Haru down the line followed by I-pin-chan. All the girls were dressed in a variety of soft colors to compliment their features. Then there was Tsuyoshi Yamamoto, Takeshi's Dad, looking overwhelmingly emotional but happy.

"Hayato?"

A light tap on his arm and Gokudera flinched, turning toward Yamamoto. He was pointing forward, indicating that it was time for Gokudera to turn around, which he did, his cheeks turning slightly pink as some of the girls giggled in the audience.

"Today we have all come to celebrate the union between Gokudera Hayato and Yamamoto Takeshi as they enter into a lifelong commitment….."

Gokudera blushed even brighter hearing the officiant's words, the reality of it all hitting him hard. It was hard enough for him to show these kinds of emotions to Takeshi alone but now he had to proclaim his love in front of all these people. His face felt hot, burning as his mind drifted, and then he felt a nudge on his side that snapped him out of his trance. He looked over, seeing his companion of the last eight years give him a small reassuring smile. Gokudera rolled his eyes up and shook his head a little, his actions only prompting another playful jab in his side again. His eyes glared over to his right only to catch the former baseball player trying to hold in a laugh. _He's so immature!_

"…..here today in front of all of their friends and family, an affirmation of their love for one another…"

Gokudera shifted his weight away from Yamamoto, off to his left, holding his hands together in front of him as the officiant continued with his opening greeting. He looked down, only to see Yamamoto reaching out to hold one of his hands and he pushed that hand away as subtly as he could. One more try and Takeshi's hand was now smacked away, the sound very noticeable to the guests in the first few rows who tried to restrain their laughter, the officiant's words stopping to look at the two men.

"Please, continue."

Gokudera nodded, offering half of a smile to reassure the man that everything was a-okay. His eyes side-glanced over to the taller grinning man, who wasn't grinning anymore. His mouth was scrunched up to the side, that determined look he gets in battle and that wasn't a good thing for Gokudera at all. The officiant began to speak once more and Gokudera took a deep breath, relaxing a bit too early. The Rain Guardian with his quick reflexes took full advantage of that and reached out quickly to grab Gokudera's right hand bringing it to his own chest, yanking the arm that it was attached to a little too hard. Gokudera gasped in surprise almost losing his footing as he side stepped to the right. He stared at Yamamoto with widened eyes, only to be met with a very satisfied smile on those perfect lips.

"Teme…"

Gokudera growled out the word softly, Yamamoto not reacting at all, his only response was to lace his own fingers through Gokudera's in the hand he held hostage at his chest. He kissed the top of Gokudera's hand, eyes forward, listening in as the officiant concluded his opening remarks.

"And now, each of them will read their vows that they wrote themselves."

Gokudera's face went completely pale. He had completely forgot about the vows. _Crap!_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Notes: more to come soon. :D Reviews always welcomed.

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or it's characters.


	3. Vows

Gokudera's eyes shifted off to his left, a small bead of sweat forming on his right temple, slowly drifting down the side of his face. _The vows, the vows, his vows! _Where the hell was that card that he had prepared?! The one that he'd written and rewritten and again rewritten over the last three weeks, painstakingly choosing just the right words for the occasion. This was terrible!

His left hand slid into his jacket's side pocket hoping that the little white card might be there but it wasn't, and his hand moved to the pocket inside of his jacket to once again find nothing. _This is all Bianchi's fault for rushing me this morning!! _Gokudera could see Yamamoto taking his card out from his own pocket, and he was on the verge of panic. He jumped a little as he felt a small tap against his left hand, looking down to see his sister's hand putting something in his own. _The card! _He looked down and then smiled with relief, which turned to a momentary scowl as he looked back at his sister. She seemed to try to apologize with her eyes as she adjusted back into her seat. He turned to face Takeshi, who loosened his grip on Gokudera's hand only in the slightest. Takeshi cleared his throat and held his card up to read. Gokudera gulped, face already bright red before any words had even been spoken.

"I, Yamamoto Takeshi, take you, Gokudera Hayato, as my best friend for life, my soul mate, my companion. Through the good and the bad, I will always be by your side. Through sickness and in health, I will always be here. When our way becomes difficult, I will always be at your side. We will be better together than we could ever be alone, we always have been. All of this and more, I pledge to you."

Gokudera's mouth fell open slightly, Takeshi's words spoken calmly, his eyes only leaving Hayato's to glance at his card every so often. It was surreal to hear someone else speaking those words to him, promising such things for a lifetime. A gentle squeeze on his hand made Gokudera blink, snapping out of his dreamy haze only to smile and squeeze that hand back. He almost forgot about all of the people in the room, hanging on their every word. Small sniffles from the girl's in the audience, and some of the men, namely his soon-to-be father-in-law, quickly reminded Gokudera of their presence.

"Maa, maa, otou-san."

Takeshi laughed a little as he waved at his father to calm himself. The man was crying louder now than any of the women. Some of them pat his shoulder and giggled themselves, the man was just too happy. Gokudera found out a long time ago, exactly where Takeshi got his happy demeanor from. The officient tapped Gokudera on his shoulder and motioned for him to start his own vows, trying to keep the ceremony moving forward.

He shifted nervously on his feet, his blush brightening even more, if that was even possible. _When did it get so hot in here?! _He loosened his tie a little as he took a deep breath and stared down at his own card, his eyes trying to focus on the words that now looked like a blurry mess. Takeshi looked on, worried for a moment, hating to see Gokudera looking so incredibly uncomfortable. He leaned forward and whispered quietly into his lover's ear.

"You can just say it softly to me if you'd like."

"I can do it! Just give me a minute!"

Gokudera said defiantly, looking at the task at hand now as a challenge he could not fail. Takeshi leaned back and had to laugh a little, it was so much like his lover to react that way. He'd always been like that. Gokudera took one more deep breath and began to read from his card, keeping his head down, eyes glued to the small white paper with the black inked words. His grip on Takeshi's hand tightened.

"I, Gokudera Hayato, take you, ….. Yamamoto Takeshi, as my best friend for life, my soul mate, my companion. …… I pledge my all to you. I promise to stand by your side through thick and thin, through good and bad, through sickness and health, through joy and sorrow. When you need someone to encourage you, I want it to be me. When you have something to share, share it with me. When you need a helping hand, I want it to be mine. When you long for someone to smile at, please turn to me. I will not forsake you or these vows but strive to make every day better. This is my promise to yo---!"

Gokudera gasped as he was pulled by his hand into Takeshi's tight embrace, the wind practically getting knocked out of him by the sudden affection. The small card flew out of his hand and landed somewhere on the floor. _Was this idiot actually that moved? Was he crying? _A soft sniffle against his neck and he chuckled a little, patting the back of Takeshi's head, nuzzling back against him for a brief moment.

"Now, now, you two, not yet. We still have to exchange rings."

The officient chuckled as well, these two weren't the typical couple that he was used to dealing with, let alone the usual company he was used to. He looked out amidst the large crowd of men and women in their expensive Italian suits and sunglasses. Takeshi sniffled once more and regained his composure, leaning up from Gokudera's shoulder. Gokudera smiled and wiped a stray tear off his cheek. They both looked over to the younger Thunder Guardian, Lambo, who sat with his legs crossed in the front row, not paying attention. Takeshi called out to him softly, trying to get his attention.

"Lambo. Lambo we need the rings now."

"Hurry up, Aho USHI!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ah, so sorry this chapter took so long to come out.

Life can be so distracting some times.

Enjoy, please! :D


	4. The Ring Exchange

The Lightening Guardian jumped up in his seat, hearing the gruff voice of his elder and promptly moved toward the altar area, tripping on his own sandaled feet. Gokudera closed his eyes, just shaking his head, wondering if this kid would always be so damn hopeless. Yamamoto just laughed and reached out a hand to help the teenager to his feet, the boy's face red with embarrassment.

_The rings, yes, they're here….somewhere. _

Lambo patted his jacket, checking his pockets, taking out various other objects in the process, everything but the rings. Ipin cringed at the sight of her long time friend once again making a fool of himself. She leaned up and whispered loudly behind his back.

_The pocket inside your jacket, Lambo-chan. _

_OH! _

Giggles from the audience ensued as the boy smiled happily, pulling out the two shiny platinum bands, blowing off some lint from each before dropping one into the Rain Guardian's palm and getting the other snatched from his hand impatiently by the Storm. Gokudera pointed behind the teenager, glaring at him to sit back in his seat, which he promptly did. The officient cleared his throat and looked down at the small book held in his hand that guided him through the ceremony.

_Now, Takeshi, place the ring on Hayato's finger and repeat these words after me. With this ring, I thee wed._

_With this ring, I thee wed._

Takeshi smiled happily, sliding the band on Gokudera's left ring finger. Gokudera couldn't help but smile himself. He extended his fingers out, admiring the new piece of jewelry that meant more than any of his other pieces. It had taken them both so long to pick out something they both liked, although truth be told, it was Gokudera that got his way in the end. The officient directed his attention now to Gokudera and repeated himself.

_Now, place the ring on Takeshi's finger and repeat after me. With this ring, I thee wed._

_With this ring, I thee wed._

Gokudera took Takeshi's left hand in his and slid the ring on, until it stopped just short at the finger's knuckle. A small frown and he placed more pressure on the band to push it further but it stubbornly remained in place. Gokudera's brow scrunched up immediately and Yamamoto let out a little laugh.

_It's okay, we can get it resized later. _

Gokudera's eyes glared up fiercely at the suggestion. _Resized?! _He took a firmer hold on Takeshi's hand, turning his body into his lover's to get more leverage and tried pulling the ring onto his finger, rather than pushing it. Yamamoto yelped as the effort pinched his skin.

_Hayato, you're hurting me! _

_It fits! I measured it in your sleep, I know it fits!! I told you not to eat salty foods last night! Why don't you listen to me?!_

Gokudera was more determined than ever to get that ring in place as their guests looked on with astonishment. His subordinates laughed amongst themselves knowing full well of their boss' determination and knowing that this ceremony was not going to conclude until that ring was on properly. With more force the platinum band that seemed to be mocking him, he thought, slid just over the knuckle and into place at the base of Takeshi's finger.

_There! Told you it fit! _

Takeshi gave a pained smile, shaking out his hand as Gokudera straightened his own jacket with a light tug, running a hand through his hair. He smiled, satisfied with his small accomplishment and nodded to the officient who looked rather shocked.

_Um, okay then. If there are none that are opposed to this union…._

Gokudera and Yamamoto didn't even bother looking back into their guests, because no one would ever dare oppose the Rain and the Storm, less they want to die an early death. Takeshi grabbed a hold of his lover's hand as the words he'd been waiting for all these years was about to be spoken.

_I now pronounce you, husband and wi-, um husband. You may kiss your spouse. _

The officient blushed brightly at his slip of words and nodded, motioning for the couple to kiss. Gokudera turned to Yamamoto and looked up at him almost shyly. They had never really kissed purposely in front of anyone, always hiding in the privacy of their room and such. One quick glance into the audience and back at his lover, he leaned up as Yamamoto leaned down, meeting his lips halfway in a sweet lingering kiss. Both were too swept up in their moment to even hear the applause of all their loved ones. Wrapping his arms lightly around Yamamoto's neck, who wrapped his arms around Gokudera's waist, they nuzzled briefly, foreheads pressed together and then embraced one another.

_I love you so much, Hayato. _

_Yeah, I love you too, you big dope. _

They both chuckled, holding each other tighter. A small sniffle from his own nose and he couldn't believe that he had been brought to tears by this perfect moment. He wiped his eyes off as quickly as he could before their bodies parted, only to lend a hand to Takeshi's own eyes before facing their audience.

_Let's get the party started already!! _

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Again, I apologize for the long delay.

Life is being distracting again. D:

Reviews are always welcomed.

More to come, hopefully sooner than later.

Enjoy!

J


End file.
